


Yours

by MeganMoonlight



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a new thing. Not at all. It just took Janos some time to realise what was happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

It wasn't a new thing. Not at all. It just took Janos some time to realise what was happening.

Janos started noticing it more and more often, asking himself why he had not noticed Azazel's unusual behaviour before, or when exactly it had started. The most important was why it did not catch his attention sooner.

He decided to observe his lover more closely, paying more attention to the details and situations when it happened. After all it seemed to not fit somebody like Azazel. Janos could not describe it any differently. Azazel became insecure. It did not sound right, even in his own head, so he has not even bothered to speak about it aloud with anybody. Besides he was sure his lover would not appreciate it, they did not need any reasons to fight. So the only way to find out what was wrong, why Azazel behaved so differently, and more important why it happened only around Janos, was to pay even more attention to him.

***

The next few days were not busy, everything they did was mostly related to becoming familiar with the situation, getting used to Magneto and the fact that his ways were so very different from these Shaw's had. The way he wanted to work and the way he behaved around his team was also not something neither Janos, and presumably none of the others, were used to.

It all was still new but when they were with Magneto, Azazel was himself; hard to read, unpredictable, he could bring people to their knees just by looking at them. He didn't trust Magneto and he showed it, there was no point in hiding it. Or at least it was clear only to Janos, because nobody else mentioned Azazel's behaviour. Azazel kept observing Magneto, breaking eye contact only when it was necessary. Janos knew Magneto had to make a move, it was on him to prove himself. And he tried. Janos saw how much Magneto was trying to understand everything, talking with each of them, it seemed like this was his way of gaining people's trust. But it did not work on Azazel. His lover kept glaring at Magneto whenever their new leader stepped closer to Janos, put a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention, or just talked to him. Every time it happened, Azazel insisted on backing Janos up against the nearest wall, pressing their bodies together and pressing a hard, possessive kiss on his lips. Janos never complained.

But soon Magneto had proven himself. He had managed to show that he was a good leader, that he knew what was he doing, and what he was capable of. And they found a new headquarters. It took them some time but they got used to the idea of headquarters in a building, but having more space for themselves was definitely a bonus. A couple of weeks of preparations was long enough to notice that Azazel was still very suspicious whenever Magneto spent more time with Janos than necessary, but was back to normal whenever they were in private.

Everybody had their own quarters, but it wasn't a surprise to anybody that Janos was spending most of the nights in only one room anyway. In those usually quiet moments Azazel kept him as close as possible.

The feel of Azazel's hands on his body, caressing him, his tongue licking every bit of skin he could reach, covering it with teasing nips and leaving marks on it while his tail was gently massaging the inside on Janos' tight was pure magic. Azazel kept asking him if he was okay, whispering how much he loved this, loved him, and asking if he enjoyed it, too. In the beginning, so long ago, when they had started their relationship, Janos had thought that his lover just liked it when they were loud. That he liked hearing the way Janos moaned when Azazel was pressing inside, holding Janos' body tight against him. So Janos kept talking, murmuring, assuring his lover that he was more than good.

***

One day, and Azazel and Janos woke up before the rest of the team. When Janos entered the kitchen after a quick shower he saw breakfast was already prepared. Two plates were on the table and the other mutant was putting eggs on both, and then added one plate of Janos' favourite sandwiches to the middle of the table. After that, he made tea for Janos as usual, and water for himself. He did not look in Janos' direction once but he knew his partner was standing there. Janos wasn't hiding the fact that he liked watching his lover in the morning. When he eventually sat down, he took place next to Azazel quietly.

Not many people knew about it, but Azazel was really good at cooking, no matter what he made, Janos always liked it. Azazel didn't cook for other people - here everybody cooked for themselves - so Janos always smiled to himself when his lover cooked for him too. He was grateful, sometimes complimenting the food, but besides that, they rarely talked during breakfast. Therefore, when Azazel mumbled something, Janos thought he was for some reason talking to himself, and ignored it.

"You like it?" Azazel asked a little louder and looked at him, to which Janos just blinked in confusion.

"You know I do," he answered, trying not to sound as insecure as the question made him feel. "Why the question?"

Azazel just shrugged and went back to his food, looking at Janos only from time to time with the corner of his eye, while Janos pretended not to see and focused on his breakfast. When their team mates started to appear in the kitchen they hadn't said another word.

***

The next few days left Janos wondering. Magneto wanted to get to know all of them better, learn more about their powers, and visited them one after the other in their rooms. In the beginning, he needed just a general information. Azazel didn't even hide that he wasn't exactly happy with it, but when Magneto entered his room he once again had an unreadable expression on his face. Magneto didn't even blink when he saw Janos sitting on the bed. He seemed to know that neither Azazel nor him were people who talked much about themselves, so he asked only basic questions, his face almost as stoic as Azazel's, betraying nothing. When he was done with Azazel, he turned to Janos and was visibly more relaxed now. Magneto asked him the same questions, but since Janos was more open about himself, they talked for a little longer.

"Well, then," Magneto got up from the chair when Janos had ended, looking first at Azazel, then at Janos. "That's all for now. I'll let you know when I need anything else. I want you to be rested. Emma will contact you about the details in the evening," he put a hand on Janos' shoulder gently and squeezed it before he left.

Janos nodded at him and when the door closed behind Magneto, he found himself pinned to the bed he was sitting on, rough hands unbuttoning his shirt quickly, tugging at his jeans like starved of touch, taking them off along with his underwear, leaving him completely naked and exposed. Janos didn't mind that his lover was still clothed, who had only taken his jacket off. He was too focused on the wet tongue leaving a wet trail down his stomach. Azazel pried his knees apart, crawled between them to take him in his mouth with a sigh, his hands on Janos' hips, holding him down. Janos moaned loudly, arching into the body pinning him down. Even to his own ears the moan sounded needy. He tangled his fingers in Azazel's dark hair as he forced himself to keep his eyes open. He loved looking at Azazel in a moments like these.

"Azazel..." he moaned. "Yes! Like that... yes!"

"You are mine, Janos," his lover murmured, letting go of Janos, looking into his eyes as he wrapped his fingers around his erection. "You like it. You like being mine, Janos, yes?" he asked, sounding as breathless as Janos felt. His lover was licking the skin on his stomach again, his clever fingers still around Janos, pumping slowly.

"Yes... I do. I like it..." Janos murmured back as he closed his eyes. "I like being yours..." he hissed through his teeth when Azazel ran a finger along his erection.

"Say it again," Azazel demanded, right before he nuzzled at him, licking the head first, and then wrapping his lips around Janos once again.

"I love it... love you. Azazel, please..."

Janos felt his lover smiling around him and then the soft touch of the tail appeared on his calf, travelling higher and higher, massaging his thigh, stroking the skin there in the rhythm of Azazel's mouth on Janos' hardness. Janos didn't even try to stop himself from screaming as he released himself into Azazel's hot mouth.

Soon he found himself being kissed by passionately and he could taste himself on the other man's tongue. When he opened his eyes again, his breathing still heavy, he reached down to undo Azazel's trousers to wrap his fingers around him, but his hand was stopped in its tracks. "What about you?" Janos asked as he licked his lips.

"Took care of it," Azazel murmured as he laid his head on Janos' chest, one hand caressing the skin of stomach and ribs as Janos' fingers found their way into his lover’s hair once again. Janos let out a breath and closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing.

The only sound in the room he could hear was their panting. He observed Azazel who seemed to be asleep, but his tail winding itself around Janos' wrist gently, gave away that he wasn't. He sighed. He really should talk to Azazel, about his behaviour, about the change in their relationship whenever Magneto was near. Now, they were relaxed, and he wouldn't avoid the subject. He had a feeling that none of them would go to sleep any time soon anyway, so he took his chance. He moved his hand to caress his lover's ear.

"Azazel?" he whispered quietly.

"Hm?"

"I do not want to complain, but... is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Azazel looked at him and Janos closed his eyes again to think of how to put what he wanted to say.

"You act not like your usual self," he started, observing the other’s reaction. "You never behaved like that when Shaw was here. Is it about Magneto?"

"Janos..." Azazel growled and tried to get up from the bed, but Janos wrapped his arm around his lover more tightly, holding him in place. He couldn't let him go like that, especially now, without any explanation. He had to re-gather his thoughts quickly.

"Azazel, talk to me. I want to know. I cannot help if I do not know what is wrong. Why you..."

A quiet growl escaped Azazel and while Janos had barely heard it, he did feel a strong arm tightening around his waist and a tail flicking a little, before it tightened on his wrist. Azazel looked like he was struggling, didn't know what to say or what to do, he wouldn't even look at Janos who waited patiently, still running his fingers through Azazel's hair, trying to calm him down, reassure him. It seemed to work because the other mutant exhaled and did not seem to be angry or upset.

"I do not like it when he touches you," he finally said, still not looking at Janos, but he brought him a little bit closer. "Since he is here he talks to you, he keeps touching you, puts his hand on your shoulder, just like he did earlier."

Janos blinked a couple of times, trying to come up with something to say. "He touches everybody like that, Emma and Mystique, too," he said after a moment, but it did not have a desirable effect because Azazel just snarled.

"He wants to have everybody by his side in that way? He can do whatever he likes with Emma and Mystique, but if he touches you again..."

"I have a feeling it is not only that, Azazel. I still do not understand why you would keep asking for reassurance, whenever we do something together. There is more, yes? Tell me."

Azazel still seemed not to know what to say and Janos sighed, running one hand up and down the muscular back hidden under the shirt. "Please, talk to me."

"I do not want you to leave," he murmured finally, and Janos was sure he would not have heard it if not for the complete silence in the room. "I want you to be happy. With me."

"You need to know if I am happy with you? That is why you keep asking all the questions?"

Azazel only nodded and didn’t say anything else. Janos knew he had problems with expressing his feelings, especially when he was caught off guard and probably wanted to keep some things hidden. But Janos also didn't know how to respond. It was more serious than he had thought, but he asked himself if he had ever made Azazel somehow believe that he wasn't happy with what they had or made him believe that he would want to leave. He could not remember anything like that.

For as long as they were together, travelling to Egypt, Czechoslovakia, Austria, then joined joining Shaw, becoming lovers and still being together now, it was the first time Azazel had shown him that he felt insecure. But when he felt the familiar body in his arms becoming tense, Janos decided that it did not matter why his lover felt this way. He just knew he needed to make him believe that they were together and that this would not change.

"Azazel, look at me," Janos said quietly and when their eyes met, he made sure to hold Azazel's attention. "We are together. For so long it was only us. You are the only person who always accepted me, always helped me, and you still do. You are strong and powerful. So much more powerful than anybody else I have ever met and everybody respects you. You are amazing," he smiled gently and looked at Azazel's slightly opened mouth, tracing the his lips with one finger. "You are handsome, too. I see the way Raven looks at you, how Angel looks at you. Everybody finds you desirable. But you are mine, Azazel. Mine only. Just as I am yours. I do not know why you think I would ever leave, but it does not matter. I will not, do you hear me? We are together and this won't change. If you want me to keep saying that, if this will make you happy, I will, but do not ever think that you will lose me. I do not want anybody else," he stopped to lick his lips. "You are my strength, Azazel. I love you. Don't ever doubt that."

Azazel closed his eyes briefly and licked Janos' finger that was still tracing his lips, and when he opened his eyes a little smile appeared on his face. "Janos?"

"Yes?" Janos raised an eyebrow at his lover's tone and answered with a smile of his own when Azazel finally made a move to take off his shirt, kissing Janos' chest once more.

"I like being yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **[*Azazel/Riptide Fanfic Exchange*](http://azazel-riptide.livejournal.com/26620.html)** and **[*THIS*](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/7761.html?thread=14907729#t14907729)** prompt at **[1stclass-Kink](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/)**.  
>  The fic is for my wonderful **[Stormkpr](http://stormkpr.livejournal.com/)** , who is pretty much amazing. Yeah, this got longer than I expected. Azzy and Rip can be very persistent if they want to. Especially Rippy. Next thing I didn't expect to write something higher than PG-13 when it comes to rating. Imagine my surprise, please, when I saw what I've written *lol*
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[Camellie](http://camellie.livejournal.com/)**.
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/456051.html#cutid1)**


End file.
